1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a through silicon via (TSV).
2. Related Art
Recently, with the requirement of high integration and high capacity of semiconductor products, a structure having a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked in a vertical direction has been proposed. Representative examples of the structure having a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked in a vertical direction may include a structure having a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked through TSVs.
The plurality of semiconductor chips stacked through TSVs may be packaged for commercialization. The semiconductor package refers to a structure which is sealed with mold resin or ceramic such that the semiconductor chips having micro circuits formed therein are protected from outside and mounted in an electronic device.